A Real Fairytale
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne wonders why Niles is acting so strangely at the Snow Ball, and the answer is something she never expected. A bit of AU fluff set during "Moon Dance."


Daphne could hardly believe this was happening. Here she was, at a fancy ball with some of the wealthiest people in Seattle. It was certainly a night to remember. "I feel like I'm in a fairytale." Daphne tried not to think about what would happen later. Just like Cinderella, she would have to leave all of this behind.

Niles barely heard her speak. He couldn't stop staring at her. He'd always known that she was beautiful, but in that dress, she made it so that he couldn't think clearly.

"Are you feeling all right?" Daphne asked when he continued to stare at her.

"Yes, of course I am. Why would you ask that?" Niles asked.

"Well, you're sweating quite a bit, and you're breathing rather hard. I think you might be coming down with something." Daphne picked up a napkin from the table and gently wiped the sweat from his forehead. She wondered if this might be the beginnings of a fever. "Well, that should make you feel better." She put the napkin down. "Do you want to go home now?"

"No, of course not!" Niles said the words a bit more quickly and forcefully than he'd meant to.

"I know that this is a very important night for you, but you really shouldn't push yourself if you aren't feeling well. You should be at home, so you can get some rest."

Rest was the last thing Niles wanted. "Daphne, I'm fine, really."

Daphne eyed him skeptically. "Are you sure? You don't look fine. I've been a healthcare worker for years now, and I'm usually not wrong about these things."

Niles was touched by her concern, but he knew the cause of his symptoms had nothing to do with illness. At least, not the kind she thought. Maybe he ought to tell her the truth, rather than let her worry. "I assure you, I've never felt better. If my behavior has seemed a bit odd tonight, perhaps it's because I'm rather nervous."

"Nervous? But why? I hope you're not worrying about what these silly gossips think about you!" Daphne squeezed his hand and smiled to let him know that, no matter what anyone else might think, she cared about him.

"No, I'm not worried about these people," Niles replied. Seeing her compassion firsthand, he fell in love with her all over again. Somehow that gave him the strength to say what he needed to. "Daphne, the reason I'm acting so strangely is that I've never seen you like this before. It takes my breath away."

Daphne couldn't help blushing. "Well, I'm very flattered that you like me dress so much. I guess it was worth every penny I spent! But you've seen me in me bathrobe at home. You know I'm not really this beautiful!"

"Daphne..." Niles could only stare at her for a moment as he collected his thoughts. He knew her beauty had nothing to do with the dress she wore. There was no denying that the dress was gorgeous, but Daphne would be radiant in anything. "But you are! Even from the first time I met you, I've thought you were beautiful. And I don't mean just on the outside."

"Oh, you're exaggerating," Daphne said, now thoroughly embarrassed. She could feel her cheeks blush so that they nearly matched the color of her dress.

"No, I'm not. Daphne, there's no easy way to say this, but I love you."

At first, Daphne thought he must not be thinking straight. How could he love her? But then as she looked at him again, her psychic powers told her he might just be telling the truth. After a moment, she smiled. "Would you like to dance?" she asked.

Niles could hardly believe his ears. If she was asking him to dance, that had to mean... "You really want to?"

Daphne nodded. "Well, I think it's only right. Cinderella got to dance with her handsome prince. I want to dance with mine."

For a moment, Niles almost felt lightheaded again. But he couldn't ruin this moment by letting Daphne worry about him. He stood, and the next thing he knew, he and Daphne were on the dance floor one more time. They danced, and it was as if everything in the world were perfect. Niles slowly became aware that more than a few people were staring. "Daphne, would it be all right if I kissed you?" He longed to feel her lips on his, but he wouldn't risk making her uncomfortable by kissing her in front of so many people.

Before Daphne could answer, she found herself leaning forward. Their lips met, and the feeling was more wonderful than either had imagined. Niles couldn't believe that she had kissed him. Suddenly, he felt ten feet tall. It no longer mattered what other people thought of him. He had Daphne in his arms. He pulled her closer, gasping when she rested her head on his shoulder. Yes, this night was certainly a fairytale, and the best part was, it wasn't over yet. This dance was only the beginning.

**The End**


End file.
